The present invention relates to a process for burning carbonaceous solids in multiple beds fluidized with molecular oxygen-containing gas. The invention also relates to an improved method for controlling and reducing particulate and SO.sub.x and NO.sub.x emissions from fluidized bed combustors while maximizing the carbon utilization of the combustor. This invention also relates to a combined cycle power plant using the combustion process of the present invention.